There has been disclosed an information processing apparatus configured to display an icon corresponding to a newly added function on a display and to execute the function as the icon is tapped. The related-art information processing apparatus is configured to enable a user to designate a screen and a position at which each icon is to be displayed.
There has been proposed a program of a portable device having a function of generating image data by using an external program installed in the portable device. The external program that the program can use includes a program that is to be activated before generating the image data and a program that is to be activated after generating the image data. Thus, in such a program, when displaying icons, which correspond to the respective external programs of which activation timings are different, on a user's desired screen, the external programs may not be activated at appropriate timings.